


Fallen for You

by Camy



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goddess Jane has become interested in Loki ever since she saw him despite having her eye on Thor.  Over the years, she has made sure she has no confrontation with Loki until one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another one with Goddess Jane but this one is a little different than before. Hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Table: Mystic from 10iloveyou at Livejournal  
> Prompt: 5. Fallen
> 
> This has been beta read once again by SilverChaos.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not make a profit or claim ownership of the characters. They belong solely to Marvel.

Jane couldn't believe that she had fallen for the God of Mischief. At first, when she came to the dance in the castle when she was of age, she had her eye on Thor but her interest kept going to his brother: Loki.

His hair was slicked back with a little bit of a wave at the base of his neck. His armor was adorned with silver squares and green leather. The golden plates gleamed as the brilliant dark green cape flowed quietly behind him. His features were very different from Thor but he was more elegant and handsome. That grin of his too was so different from Thor's smile.

It was strange since she never talked to him. She would be with Thor a lot and whenever Loki would come by, Jane would excuse herself. Whenever they dine, she made sure she wasn't nearby either Thor or Loki and sat near the end of the large table. 

Jane just had no idea how to talk to him but as this gradually went on year by year, she learned many things while others talked about him.

"He likes stars just as you do Jane," mentioned her mother, Goddess of Clouds, while she came near Jane. "You really need to stop avoiding him. He may be the God of Mischief but he has wonderful manners."

"Your mother is right," added in her father, God of Wind. "He won't harm you."

Jane was actually glad they thought she was afraid of him and not in love with him. If they knew that, they would surely try to push and shove her towards him. 

Thor came up to Jane and her parents with a welcoming smile. "Ah, welcome again Fosters."

Jane and her parents bowed together. "Good to see you again, Thor," Jane's mother said first. "I trust the battle you had went well?"

Barked laughter escaped Thor, "Yes, oh the battle was quite longer than the others. They almost got the upperhand but we were victorious thanks to me-"

"Spouting your victory again, dear brother," asked a voice that caused Jane to freeze. Loki had come up near Thor on his brother's right side and was thankfully not near Jane. "I recall that I was the one who saved us with a veil of smoke," reminded Loki with a grin.

Thor clapped his brother's right shoulder as he laughed. "My brother, you forget that I was the one that pushed them back."

"Surely you are mistaken since without my help, we would've been dead for sure thanks to your reckless actions," countered Loki without a grin this time.

Jane and her parents listened to the brothers bantered until Thor ended it with huge laughter. "Let's stop this argument now Loki," he said in between laughs and patted his brother's shoulder. Remembering that he hadn't introduced Jane to his brother, Thor stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Loki, this is Ja-"

"Jane Foster, Goddess of Flight. Yes, I know of her," finished Loki with a little smirk.

"Ah, perfect then!" Thor let go of his brother's shoulder just as he saw his friends entering in late. "If you'll excuse me," he said with a bow to the Fosters and walked off to meet with the warriors.

"Pleasure to meet you Jane," Loki said with smile as he gave her a bow.

Jane dipped in a bow as words rushed in her mind. "You as well, Loki." Thank goodness her voice didn't waver! She had wanted to flee before but couldn't this time since the area they were standing in was very crowded. Flying wasn't even an option either. Oh, she felt so clustered! Jane wanted to be free just like she felt when she flew.

"Dear." Her mother nudged her. "Pay attention."

"I'm sorry," apologized Jane. "I just...don't like being in a crowd. Makes me feel...uh..," What was that word again? Great, now she was forgetting her vocabulary!

'I see," replied Loki with a lifted eyebrow. "You seemed fine before."

Jane suddenly felt angry and also surprised. He paid so much attention to detail! She was fine before but when he came, she just wanted to get out. Jane could feel her parents look at her, waiting for her to say anything. It didn't help that Loki was waiting too with his eyebrow still lifted up.

Her mind screamed at the attention and her mistake. It told her to run, to fly away but she couldn't even move!

"I'll just...leave," Jane said finally and turned away, not even caring of her first impression she would give of herself. It was unlike her to run away but she hated being caught more than anything. She quickly weaved through the other Gods and immortals to go near the door and walked out.

"Oh, my poor Jane," said Jane's mother. "She usually doesn't flee unless she has to."

"My apologies," offered Loki. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no, nonsense my lord," started Jane's father. "She just needs some nice fresh air and she'll be all right."

"While that may be so, I believe I offended her," said Loki as he went to follow Jane, leaving behind a surprised mother and father.

...ooo...

Jane stepped foot outside finally and breathed in the air of Asgard deeply inside her lungs. The wind blew against her softly as if to greet her as the stars twinkled in the sky to urge her to fly up.

Her robes billowed around her as she concentrated on her power and flew up immediately, becoming a bright ball of yellow light. She soared up into the sky, passing some clouds and turned sharply as she shot through the sky again.

It calmed her down like it always had in the past. When she landed, she hadn't noticed a figure leaning against a column nearby until she saw him ahead of her. She froze midstep and gripped her robes near the waist.

Loki pushed off the column, looking serious as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier." When she didn't speak, he continued on. "Please accept my-"

"It's not your fault," she said quickly, making him halt halfway to her.

Loki now looked at her in puzzlement. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," she said and turned around to walk away but was stopped when Loki appeared in front of her. When she turned around again, he blocked her once more. "Please, stop," she said and almost flew up if Loki didn't take hold of her shoulder gently.

"Let go please," she asked, her tone switching from a near whisper to an angry one.

"Just accept my apology."

"I told you that it's not needed since you have no reason to apologize!" Jane's chest rose up and down from her angry shout. She wasn't helping the situation at all, she knew that, but- "Now, please, let me go. I don't like being pulled down."

Loki did with a defeated sigh. "I have to admit that I didn't expect that out of you."

"No one does," replied Jane. "The feeling of being tied down when you have the ability to fly done is-. Well, it's like someone is taking away an ability. For example, what if someone took your ability to speak?"

Loki lifted both of his eyebrows this time and thought about it. It did make him angry too and he understood what she was saying. "Yes, that would not sit well with me."

Jane gave a small smile, which surprised Loki since she hadn't smiled before. When she realized what she was doing, the smile disappeared. "I'm sorry if I seemed...rude earlier inside."

Now Loki gave her a grin. "Not many would admit such a thing." Jane blinked up at him but he just continued to grin at her. "I can see right through lies," he whispered finally.

That's when he saw her blush for the first time and Jane wanted to smack herself when she felt her face get hot. Huge. Giveaway. It was also because the way his voice changed to a lower octave.

"The whole point of lying is making sure no one finds out," Loki offered with a chuckle. "Perhaps next time you won't fidget with your fingers?"

Jane's jaw dropped. He read her completely before! She had made sure her fingers hadn't moved much when she had clasped them.

"Ah, so I was correct," Loki grinned. "Now then, shall I escort you back inside? The dancing will start soon."

Jane blinked in surprise. She had forgotten about that! 

"And, perhaps you could honor me with a dance?"

"A...dance?" Was she hearing right?

Loki chuckled, "Yes, a dance. I'm sure the Goddess of Flight can handle a dance with me."

"As long as you don't trip me," she replied back without thinking. Realizing what she just said as Loki laughed, she tensed and wanted to take back the words.

"I was wondering when you were going to use that wit of yours that I've heard about," said Loki in between laughter.

Oh...she really did love his laugh. Jane couldn't help but smile again when she watched him laugh, listening to it and savoring the moment. Okay, now she was freaking herself out.

Still, he liked her wit? 

"Maybe I should stop holding it back like Thor does when he drinks wine slowly," she continued.

Loki laughed again with a wide smile and Jane smiled even wider this time. Although, she soon started to laugh with him.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages," confessed Loki. "Thank you, Jane Foster."

"Just call me Jane if you please. Adding Foster is a mouthful." She did it again by causing him to chuckle this time around.

"Indeed. Very well, Jane. Now, you must call me Loki as well."

"But saying my lord isn't that much."

Loki gave her a sly grin, "No, but I wouldn't mind if I you called me that." Jane reacted just as he expected with a blush and a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't help but tease her some more by walking around to her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing," asked Jane, finding it hard to breathe.

"You have feelings for me, don't you," he asked in a whisper near her ear.

He knew!

"I prefer not to be teased or mocked about it," Jane bit out half in anger and half breathless.

"I wouldn't do such a thing towards a woman I have also watched the past years as she did to me."

Now that made Jane shocked. "What...?"

"I hadn't noticed until the third time you came back for the celebration of Thor's friend. Every time I stepped near, you would leave with an excuse. I wondered if you thought ill of me." He loosened his hold on her waist and pulled his mouth away from her ear. "Today you didn't avoid me and you also do not deny my question."

"Why would I, you obviously know it," said Jane as she gripped his hands that were casually around her waist. Her voice was back to normal but inside, she was a mess of emotions.

"I wish to know more about you, even though I heard about you from others."

Jane still thought she was dreaming but she wasn't. This was real. He was interested in her. Jane swallowed and turned around slowly and what she saw took her breath away. 

No dream could duplicate how he was looking at her with a soft expression and eyes. Brilliant green eyes that sparked with amusement from her reaction.

"Shall we take a walk," suggested Loki.

Jane nodded, still not finding the ability to find words. She slipped her arm through his offered one and Loki led her around the castle grounds.

She found out that he, indeed, loved to look at the stars and was amazing with magic. He had made a very majestic bird just out of dirt and he also turned water into a large snake. It hissed and coiled as Jane looked at it in wonder rather than scream or be frightened. She once had a pet snake when she was younger and when she added wings to it, it had flown away.

Loki was surprised to see her admiring the snake and when she explained she once had one, he couldn't help but be interested of her more. He found out that she liked to go past the clouds in the sky to have a clear view of the stars. She even joked of taking him with her the next time and the image that sprang forth from that suggestion caused him to laugh again. She had a way of making him laugh since her sense of humor was close to his own.

Then she found out that he liked to cause pranks upon others and admitted to him that she pranked her parents and friends when she was young. Jane told him of throwing leaves or messing up her mother's masterpieces - even freaking out the maids when they couldn't find her nearby when she was floating at the top of the high ceiling.

He found out that she loved seafood while he didn't and when he liked to wear armor, she preferred simple robes - which, he realized, he didn't find so bad. Her robes were long and white with a hint of silver with long sleeves. It hugged her figure well and it wasn't extremely skinny either like others. Loki also found out that she loved to paint but he didn't. It just...never went well with him, thanks to the endless torturous hours of it every day.

"Torturous?" Jane laughed and shook her head. "Your tutor must have been strict."

"My mother was indeed strict."

Jane covered her mouth to stop laughing but she failed.

Loki looked down at her as they stopped on the opposite side of the castle of the area they were before. "I have to ask why you avoided me the past years," Loki said as he brought her in front of him. "I've been wondering all this time," he whispered.

"I had...no idea what to say to you," admitted Jane.

Loki was silent at her easy confession and shook his head while grinning. "I still cannot believe how you own up to things."

"You mean you don't do that?" Jane felt his laughter against her and through his arms. 

"I don't think I have laughed this much in a single day."

"Night," corrected Jane with a tease. It was weird how she was more comfortable to be near him. Though, the awkward shy part of her still came up. She moved her arms slowly up his.

Loki took hold of her right hand with his left and kissed it. He grinned slyly against her skin when seeing her react with a little blush and her mouth slightly open. Even her eyes shifted down. 

With a tug, he pulled her fully against him. Jane had to latch onto him so not stumble when her own boots ran into his. He helped steady her and caressed her waist with one hand as the other pushed her chin up. "This may seem quick but I care not. I enjoy your company a lot, Jane. You make me laugh and while I may not know you entirely, I-"

Jane showed him that she could be bold, and impatient, by kissing him before he was done. It was her first kiss and she had initiated it and she knew that when Loki kissed back, it wasn't his first. Jane didn't care at all and continued to kiss him.

"Relax just a little, Jane," he whispered when she pulled away. "Like this." He kissed her and coaxed her lips with his experienced ones. Apparently, Jane was also a fast learner like he and got the hang of it. "Put all of you into it," he suggested softly.

And she did. 

Jane caused him to shudder and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. She moved her hands from his arms to his neck and brushed the skin there softly. He let out a groan and breathed on her lips when pulling away.

"You're getting ahead now," Loki said in a husky voice.

"Sorry." She didn't know what possessed her to touch him there.

"Don't be," he said roughly and kissed her again as he embraced her fully. Jane moaned in the rough kiss as she put her hands on the golden plates that held his cape.

"Loki," she moaned against his lips as she tried to catch her breath. 

"I must have you," he growled out, causing her to shiver and tense in his arms. With Jane saying his name in such a sweet moan caused the Frost Giant in him to awaken. His skin gradually became blue while his eyes turned crimson.

Jane gasped out when she felt his breath cool and when she saw his appearance, she blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly. She moved her hands up his neck to his jaw and traced the designs on his face, causing Loki to close his eyes at the feel of her gentle touch.

Loki knew then and there that she was his. She hadn't screamed, hadn't run, nor had she freaked out. 

Despite the change of Loki's eyes in color, the emotion was still behind them. Jane kissed him once more to test the lips, finding them chapped and a little harder than his usual soft ones. His cold breath flowed into her and it actually made her even more breathless.

"Jane...," groaned Loki as he put his left hand on the back of her head to kiss her back harder.

Jane felt her lips become sore with each passing kiss, knowing that they were now very red. Loki nipped her lips playfully as he pushed his hand down into her long brown tresses of hair.

"Forget dancing, I want to stay out here with you," confessed Jane.

Loki smiled slowly, wondering why they couldn't have met sooner. "They will surely talk of our absence if we don't go back in but, I care not what others think." He winked at her and Jane had to calm herself at such an action since he looked so devilish.

"I don't either, but my parents will worry about me," explained Jane.

Loki seemed to think about it as his Frost Giant appearance faded away. "Yes, that is true... Then we shouldn't have them worry." Loki started to head to the side entrance with a hand on her back.

When they got inside, Jane went to her parents as she stepped into the room. Loki came in soon right after her despite stating he didn't care earlier. In truth, he didn't wish to ruin her.

"Ah, there you are my dearest," said Jane's mother when Jane came to them. "Are you well now?"

"Yes, I am," answered Jane with a happy smile.

"Oh, look at this," pointed out Jane's father. "She's smiling!" Her father's round belly jiggled a little as he laughed.

"Dear, do not embarrass our daughter," hushed her mother. 

"What caused you to be so happy now, Jane? Was it-"

Loki came up to them with a small grin as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. He had clearly heard them from afar. "The dance will start soon." Glancing over at Jane, he nodded at her and bowed, "May I?" Loki offered his hand to her just as the music began playing as others moved to make room for the dancing.

Jane could see her parents were shocked and her smile widened at Loki as she took his offered hand. "Of course." She was guided away from her parents who looked so proud of her that her mother was holding her husband's arm tight. 

The music was lively as the dancers clapped at certain points, the ladies twirling and moving around their partners. As it started to slow a little, the dancers got closer to their partners as they danced around in a circle together. It was a complicated dance number to anyone that would be watching it but they were taught this when they were younger, Jane especially and she loved it since it allowed so much to go on as they danced.

One of the men who was dancing was a little drunk and Loki had to sidestep away immediately but he hadn't noted the couple nearby so Jane helped with her flight ability by pushing off lightly on the ground and have them float to the correct position.

Those who had seen it were in awe as Loki and Jane laughed. "That was quite a stunt you pulled," teased Loki.

"I have others," Jane said as she started to lead him. That was another reason why she loved this dance since it allowed the women to take control too. It was a symbol of partnership that could be done with any sort of couple.

As they moved and turned, Jane twirling in random places to trip up Loki when he was supposed to take her hand again, the music started to end.

When they got near the last steps, Jane and Loki got a wicked idea at the same time. At the last two notes, Jane and Loki were breathing on each other as they held their position.

Jane's eyebrow quirked at him slightly and Loki's eyes gleamed. Before anyone else knew it, they saw Jane and Loki kissing each other. Gasps were heard as the clapping for the dancers stopped.

They pulled away at the same time and both sported a smile. Loki was having trouble keeping in his laughs while Jane's mouth was starting to hurt.

The music started to play again and Loki and Jane moved off the dance floor since Frigga was beckoning to her son. 

Loki chuckled as he nodded at his mother and kissed Jane with a "I'll come back in a bit." Jane nodded as he left, feeling some eyes on her. Instead of feeling awkward like she had expected, she felt really happy. She had felt, from his kiss, that he had fallen for her too.

Loki walked up to his mother with a grin. "Yes, mother?"

Frigga shook her head slowly while she sported a small smile. "Next time, please try not to make too much of a fuss."

A chuckle escaped Loki, "Mother, there's no fun in that."

"Loki," warned Frigga with a soft smile.

Loki laughed this time. "I cannot promise that." He stepped closer to his mother to whisper in her ear.

Frigga's eyes widened slightly and glanced at Loki. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

'You may want to ask her parents too."

"Oh, I believe they accept all ready," said Loki as he glanced over at them, watching them talk animatedly to Jane.

"I see. Well, we shall talk more of it this evening when Odin isn't busy. It's still a shame your father couldn't make it back in time from his trip."

"I find that I'm glad he isn't here right now."

Frigga patted Loki's back as she chuckled. "Yes, yes, that is true. Now go on, don't make her wait."

Loki did so with a soft laugh and walked down the stairs to heads toward Jane. Jane's parents chattered with him and Jane just couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't talked about wanting Jane's hand in marriage yet to them since it needed to be done in private.

Jane moved her hand into Loki's that was hidden from her parent's view. Loki allowed it and held onto her hand as he easily conversed with her parents until the music ended.

"If you please excuse me, I would like to dance with your daughter again."

"But of course, your lordship," her mother said happily.

As they walked onto the dance floor, the music started up as if to introduce the song. Jane didn't recognize it and glanced up at Loki. "I must say that I don't know this one."

"Ah, well then, I shall teach you as we go." Loki winked at her again and right when the other dancers started, he started to lead her. He told her gently where to step, turn, and twirl and switch partners. Loki watched her struggle and couldn't help but chuckle just a bit when Jane accidentally stepped on the warrior's boots and apologized.

When they switched back with the music, Loki pulled her up against him and lead them to the inside and pushing her out on his arm and then back to switch her off to the right couple beside them. Jane followed the other dancers as she went all the way around in the circle back to Loki but then found herself going back around.

Jane was enjoying herself so much that she didn't notice when she got back to Loki until he twirled her around when he moved them out of the circle for the outer dancers to take their place.

"I don't know why I never learned this dance, it's wonderful," commented Jane as they continued.

"It's rarely played," explained Loki. "It's not exactly a...happy dance."

"Strange," noted Jane as he guided her behind him. "It seems like one."

Loki pulled her back in front of him and dipped her low so quickly that Jane actually thought she had fell down. As the others clapped and pulled their partners up, Loki pulled her up gently. "That ending position is of death," he said quietly. "Sudden death to be more exact."

Jane's happy expression vanished to a saddened one. No wonder it made her feel short of breath.

Loki lead her off the dance floor, but didn't take her to her parents - which she was thankful for. He took her outside and Jane smiled that he knew what she needed. Jane leaned her head on his arm since she couldn't reach his shoulder with their hands now joined.

They walked near a large water fountain in the courtyard that was located just before the gardens. Loki showed more of his magic, creating some water figures of horses running until they sprouted wings and flew up as he guided the water upward. They broke from the main water and became steam, galloping as they flew around and headed straight to Jane.

Jane laughed when some landed on her arms and ran into her face since they tickled her skin as they disappeared.

"That was amazing, Loki," Jane said in awe. "Wish I could do something like that."

"Have any tricks up your sleeve?" Loki gave another grin as he glanced down at her.

Jane thought about it for a while. "Well, my magic isn't as...broad as yours since I'm not much of a sorcerer. But, I can make things float and follow me as well as pushing things up quickly into the air."

"Still very useful to have, especially when in combat," Loki said as he walked with her once more.

"Combat...yeah."

"Difficult for you?"

"The opposite," confessed Jane. "I almost gave my instructor a...well..., let's just say that he couldn't walk for two weeks or so."

Loki showed his surprise and Jane just shrugged with a little smile.

"Now I'm very curious to see what you can do, Jane," Loki said with a grin.

"You wish to have a mock fight?" Now it was Jane's turn to be surprised.

"Only if you agree to it of course."

"Well, I didn't bring my weapons with me. Maybe another time?"

"Weapons?"

"Yes, I have a set of...them that greatly channels my flight powers into wind because when you need to take flight, it has to be enough to carry you up into the sky and when you need to make sudden turns. So, the weapons help when I use them when in battle."

"Hmm, very interesting." Loki headed toward the side entrance. "I'm sure they're about to feast now." He glanced down at her with a grin as he tightened his hand around hers. "Dine next to me?"

Dine...next to him?! Jane couldn't help but stare at him in shock with her mouth open. Loki's grin widened as he tried to hold back his amusement but he utterly failed when a chuckle escaped his lips. 

"It won't be so bad," teased Loki.

"But, that would mean-"

"I recall that you also don't care of what others may think?"

"Well, yes, but - the amount of questions they would ask will just make me so annoyed."

"Is that so?"

Jane didn't notice his sly grin. "Yes."

"So you don't wish to sit next to me?"

"Well, I do but-"

"Not even after all I've said? Have you ever noticed that you could be a tease? What else can you do with those weapons you mentioned? Ah, and before I forget, are you annoyed now?"

A gush of wind was his answer, blowing his hair and armor as it wildly came off of Jane. Loki had to let go of her hand since it started to cut into his skin. 

"Just for that, I will _not_ be sitting by you," bit out Jane and walked into the castle, leaving a very amused Loki.

Glancing down at the wound she made near his thumb, Loki healed himself slowly and snickered. "You are a fun woman indeed," he said to himself with a wicked smile. 

Loki walked inside and headed to the dining room where the others were gathering. Jane was speaking with her parents and their friends. A mischievous idea sprang into his mind and he walked over to Jane, nodding at those he passed. When he got to her side, he offered his invitation to her again and her parents - they amused him greatly - had urged her to.

When he led her to his spot, he could feel his head being stabbed with her eyes. So he deserved that for annoying her and it was just too fun - what had she expected him to do when she told him about getting annoyed from many questions?

Jane sat down on the seat next to him and didn't look at him as she moved her robes to be comfortable. Yes, he was the God of Mischief but to do such a thing! It was silly to be angry but she hadn't expected him to outright annoy her. Plus, she loved him and that wouldn't disappear when he was being himself.

Was she ever the idiot.

She relaxed now, not realizing she was tensed, and glanced over at Loki slightly. He was looking at her without a grin but now he did when she turned her head. Jane turned away to look down at the food that was waiting to be eaten and didn't notice Loki's hand was on hers until he rubbed her fingers.

Jane was surprised that she hadn't realized he was doing that since she had gotten used to it earlier when they were finished dancing and went out for a walk. 

Loki leaned over to her, teasing her as he went to whisper her ear at the last second. "You may want to start eating." He let her hand go before she could defend herself.

With a little huff that made Loki chuckle, she picked up the knife and fork to fix her food so that she could start eating. As she did, Loki spoke to someone near him who started the conversation. Jane listened, just as she always did, but they were speaking about Loki's prized mare.

Horses were very important to Asgard since they allowed transportation and didn't find the need to make cars as Midgard. In fact, horses were very much prized here much like racing champions in Midgard, no matter what breed. Some of the horses were large that were used for work or for battle. They were even crossbred with certain animals so that it would gain some abilities it had. She'd heard of a horse crossed with a dragon and it just seemed so impossible until she saw one when she was out with her parents.

Jane picked up the goblet of wine and drank it down, enjoying the sweet taste of it. When she set it down, she hadn't heard Loki speaking to her until he put a hand on her back.

"Sorry, the wine was really good."

"Might want to be careful," he winked, causing her to blush.

Yes, she knew. She'd gotten drunk once and had no idea what happened after that. "I've learned my lesson already. I still do not remember what I did after I became drunk that day when Thor slayed some...creature."

"Ah, that day. Well..." Loki had little fits of laughter as he tried to keep himself calm. "I believe you left, stumbling over the bench and went through the kitchen door all the way out to the back of the castle right into a fountain."

"I would've been drenched," said Jane in horror. "I was completely dry when I sobered, which didn't take long since - oh nevermind."

"You can't hold your alcohol nor could you hold your breath. Thankfully, I had left earlier and came outside before you."

Jane froze. "That's.....that's not..." It wasn't a dream?! She felt her heart thud in her chest in realization that it had indeed been real. 

"I remember what you said," whispered Loki in her ear in a very seducing voice that Jane's blush grew while her heart sped up.

She had said thank you to him and, thanks to her drunken, foggy mind, confessed to him!

"Why didn't you tell me," she tried to say softly back to him so that others wouldn't eavesdrop. Not that they could, Thor was speaking so loudly.

"Because I like to create mischief," he said darkly with a wink. "Besides, I did just tell you and it's no secret anyway-" Jane stepped hard on his boot with her own, making him stop talking as she dug twisted her boot on his. It did cause him pain as she wished but he was too amused by it to even care.

He had thought her to be like the other woman who wanted him but after her...drunken adventure and now tonight, she definitely wasn't.

"You should drop the innocence," Loki said softly. "And let people know the real you."

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Jane pulled her boot off of his as she glared at him.

Loki just laughed and luckily for him, Thor's own booming laughter filled the hall to cover Loki's amused one.

"On contrary, dear Jane, you haven't noticed that I do take my own advice."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Were you?"

"Yes," Jane said with a tired sigh.

"Have some more wine," suggested Loki with a soft chuckle. "It'll cool you off and make you relaxed."

"Please stop," said Jane in clenched teeth. "I know what you're doing, trying to make me annoyed just like you did outside all for your amusement."

Loki's grin widened as he chuckled, watching her eat angrily by jabbing the fork into the meat and vegetables angrily. He didn't speak to her anymore and neither did she but when the feast ended, Loki offered his arm for her to take.

As he expected, Jane didn't take it as she got up and stepped out of the table and walked away. He watched her head towards her parents with a smug grin on his mouth. 

Jane was itching to leave but her parents were saying their goodbyes too slow. So, she started to head out the front ahead of them after telling them. As she walked to their carriage, she saw Loki waiting for her.

How did he know - right, her family's crest. She stood there for a minute, noticing how he was still smiling.

Loki just couldn't help it, she was just too fun - as bad as that was. When she came up to her carriage, he made the door open as the stairs appeared with a shimmer of magic.

"In a rush to leave," he asked as he leaned against the carriage smugly.

Jane ignored him and walked into the carriage without a word.

"Pity, here I was hoping to let you leave in high spirits," continued Loki as he stayed leaning against the silver and golden toned carriage. "I wonder what will change your mood," he said as he slid his finger over the dark blue crest.

Jane tried not to look out the door. Where were her parents?! "In case you haven't realized, I don't like being poked at for mere amusement."

"Ah, but I don't poke."

"Jab then."

"Hmm," Loki thought as he rubbed his chin. "Still doesn't fit me."

"Prod."

Loki shook slightly at the word. "Not even that one, my dear. There is no word that matches-"

"You shove, just like a child does."

"Ah, you wound me," Loki joked as he put his hand on his chest.

"Good," Jane said just as she heard her parents coming.

"Oh, my lord, thank you for keeping my daughter company as she waited," said Jane's father.

"No trouble at all," Loki said as walked away from the carriage to meet her parents halfway. He looked inside the carriage to see Jane staring at him and gave her a wink after giving her parents a bow and walked back up the steps.

Her parents joined her and with the door closed, her father tapped for the horses to go. They didn't need a driver since the horses were very intelligent and, they had wings. As the horses' wings spread out and galloped away, they took off into the air.

Loki watched the carriage fly away, smiling to himself.

He had deeply fallen for Jane, and after tonight, he was going to make sure she will become his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sequel wasn't planned before but when one reviewer at FF.net mentioned one, my mind went "YES DO ONE", so, I did despite working on the sequel for Underneath the Moonlight.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~
> 
> This has **not** been beta read but there shouldn't be a lot of mistakes.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the characters and what not, I'm just here for the food- I mean, here to provide "what ifs" without a profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not much of a ending but I hope you enjoyed this short (this is SHORT in my eyes, hehe) surprise sequel :D

It had been a week since the celebration and Loki was still determined to have Jane as his wife.

He had come to know her and had been surprised by her drunken confession, as well as her acceptance of him being a Frost Giant. Frigga had told him when he was able to understand of who he was, and, despite not being her actual son, she still accepted and loved him as her own.

Jane accepting his Frost Giant heritage was-

"Are you sure, Loki," asked Frigga as she walked with him in the gardens along the white path, checking on her flowers.

"Mother," he started softly with a grin. "Of course I am sure."

Frigga ran her hand over a white exotic flower with golden tipped petals before looking at Loki slowly. "You must be ready to explain to Odin about this."

Loki laughed softly. "You mistake me for Thor, mother. I have it all planned out of what I am going to say."

"I never mistake you for Thor," she said with a smile and a little squeeze on his arm. "But I do see that you are serious and have made up your mind." Frigga stopped and checked on a sea-green flower with white and red tips in an even pattern that seemed like a six pattern star. As she touched it gently, the flower glowed slightly in a light red color, causing designs to appear while golden sparkles glimmered above it.

"Do you remember this flower?"

"Of course I do, mother."

"Good," she said with a full smile and pulled away. "I will see you after it is done then, my son." Frigga walked away, leaving Loki by the magical flower.

Loki glanced down at the flower for a while as if in thought before reaching slowly to caress it. It glowed again but this time, it glowed light green while the sparkles that came up with a darker gold.

Grasping the magical sparkles in his hand, it became hot as the same flower grew quickly in his hand. It slowly bloomed, revealing the beautiful colored petals that it was known for.

However, the petals slowly started to change into a darker green as the white tips became red. In the middle, it seemed to swivel away the color of sea-green to become a dark magenta.

 

_The flower looks deep inside,_

_Seeking for what you cannot hide._

_To show how you feel,_

_The Flower of Lasira will reveal._

 

That's what he had heard of the flower from his studies. It could be found anywhere where the sparkles that it let out when touched fell to the ground. However, in someone's hand, it became the flower itself since when picked, it would curl up and turn brown mixed with black and a dark blue color. Even that appearance was beautiful in Loki's eyes.

In truth, he didn't really need the flower to show his true...intentions to the Goddess he wished to marry. He had shown it clearly but, given to how she left in such an angry mood - thanks to him -, it wouldn't hurt to give her something to apologize.

Loki smiled down at the flower as he put it away in another dimension for safe keeping and set off for the stables.

He stopped when idea came to him: Why ride horse when he could _be_ one?

...ooo...

 

Jane was outside when she heard hoofbeats from afar as she fed the pegasi in the open field. One of them flapped their wings, accidentally bumping her back before rearing up in fright when a tall and gray horse jumped over the fence.

"Whoa, shhh, shhh," Jane said as she comforted the frightened pegasus before looking back at the horse that just jumped. She saw Loki instead, and was so shocked and hadn't expected to see _him_ that she bumped right into the other pegasus that had moved behind her. "L-Loki? What are you - why - just what are you doing here?" She reached up to the winged horse's shoulder as if to steady herself.

"Paying a visit," winked Loki was he walked up to her.

"At this hour of the night?"

"Night, day, that won't matter." Loki brought up a hand to brush her cheek softly but Jane moved away from him.

"It does matter. My parents would be-"

"Thrilled?"

"-absolutely shocked-" Jane stopped and glared up at him.

"I did come here for a reason and that is to apologize," admitted Loki with a small grin.

Jane blinked, her features softening in slight surprise. "Apologize?"

Loki chuckled as he paced in front of her. "Well, I did cause you to be annoyed and you did leave in a very...disagreeable mood because of me."

"So you decide to come at this hour of the night to apologize," asked Jane, wanting to make sure she got it right.

He gave her a nod. "Precisely."

"Oh..." Jane fidgeted with the bag of apples and sweet grass. One of the pegasi nudged her, causing her to smile and rub it's face before fishing into the bag to feed it an apple. It chewed it and gave her another nudge, wanting another. Jane laughed and shook her head before feeding the winged horse with another apple. "That's the last one," she said while patting its neck softly.

She turned her attention back to Loki who had gotten closer without her noticing. "Even though you did make me angry that night..." Jane fidgeted again with the bag. "I still enjoyed it."

Loki walked up to her slowly, summoning the flower to appear in his hand as he brought up his hand. It shimmered into his hand, allowing Jane to see it change from its usual colors to the colors it changed before when Loki held it. "Just in case you don't believe me," he whispered. "Thanks to my reputation, of course." Loki gave her a wink with a smile, causing Jane to smile widely. The two of them laughed together softly.

"Why wouldn't I believe the God of Mischief?" Jane took the flower gently from his hand that didn't hold the bag, causing the flower to shoot out sparkles, but it didn't change colors.

"Not many do," he teased back with a grin, leaning is head slowly down to hers.

"I wonder why." Jane whispered as she put her hand that had the flower around his neck, allowing her to use her arm to pull him down and met him halfway.

They kissed slowly with Loki's left hand on her hips while the other brushed through her hair, lightly grazing the skin of her neck. Jane shivered, breathing onto his lips and set down the bag to wrap her other to caress his right cheek. She smiled up at him and when they leaned to kiss again, one of the pegasi nudged her, causing her to get even closer to Loki.

Jane laughed as she glanced down at the pegasi's head that was eating the apples inside the bag.

She turned her attention back to Loki, noticing that he was also amused by the pegasus' actions. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek and couldn't help the smile when he looked at her with a surprise expression as she pulled her head away.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason," she asked, faking surprise.

"There is always a reason," he said in between chuckling. Loki leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just like how there is _another_ reason that I came at this hour,"

Jane found it hard to breathe now. That voice of his was so soft yet deep... It seemed like she was making a bargain with the devil himself.

"Tomorrow, I will come by and ask your hand."

She had to stop a small gasp and was glad he didn't see her react. Jane calmed herself down a bit. "Are...you sure?"

Loki gripped her hip tight as he kissed her ear. "You're unlike any woman I have met. Intelligent, witty, and very amusing." He couldn't help but crack a grin and let out a chuckle when he heard her laugh softly in response. "I don't think one has stomped on my foot either."

Jane couldn't stop a loud laugh and had to cover it by burring her face into his shoulder as her body racked with laughter.

"I am...so...sorry that I did that to you," she said in between, trying to keep her laughter down.

"Don't be," he said as he kept watch. "I've survived worse."

Jane laughed once more, not able to keep her amusement from his responses. "You are making me laugh on purpose, aren't you?" Her teeth showed as she smiled.

Loki faked surprise. "Oh, you have found out. Now I must keep you for telling the others." He leaned down and Jane giggled before pulling away.

"I shall tell everyone," she teased as she tried to get out of his gentle grasp.

"Oh no, you're not." Loki managed to kiss her this time. Both of them laughed as they kissed each other. Loki was a bit more rough than before but he still kissed her hotly, causing her to moan in between her giggles. He groaned when the kiss slowed down, slowly moving his hand over her neck and ear.

"Jane," he whispered against her lips.

"I believe I have forgotten who you are," she teased, causing him to chuckle. Jane smiled at him and gave him a hug with her arms still around his neck and shoulders.

Loki embraced her slowly as he chuckled. "I do have that effect."

"Jane, dear!" It was Jane's mother calling from the other side of the tall hedges that lined the fences of the pasture the pegasi were in.

"Yes mother," she called back, couldn't help grinning widely at the thought of her mother seeing her now hugging Loki.

"We have received a letter from the castle." Jane couldn't mistake the joy in her mother's voice. "They will call upon us tomorrow! Quick, get inside - and get your rest at once."

"Very well mother." Jane heard her mother turn and chatted with the friends they had over and shook her head. She looked back up at Loki and gave him a kiss that caused him to take a hitch of breath this time.

Loving the idea that she could cause him to do that, she kissed him deeper, accidentally cutting his neck with the sharp stem of the flower in her hand. Loki didn't care of the sharp pain the cut caused, continuing to kiss her as the pegasi grazed nearby. "Jane..." He kissed her hotly and roughly now as his skin gradually became blue. "Jane,,,"

"Loki," she moaned against his now chapped and cold lips. "I must..." His cold breath caused her to pause and regain her breath. "Need to go now."

"Not yet," he whispered in a half growl.

"They will...worry-ee." Loki had moved his mouth to her neck, kissing it and nibbling it, causing her to respond in excitement. "Loki," she warned, but Loki seemed to ignore her. "As much as I would..." His kisses and cold breath caused her to shiver. "Loki, please stop," Jane said as she put her hands on the sides of his head to guide him away gently.

Loki was panting, staring at her with half-lidded crimson eyes. His body had become wild again and the way she had responded with sweet moans and shivers hadn't helped. With his name falling from her lips to request him to stop as she touched him gently, Loki did so. "My apologizes," he said gruffly in between pants.

Jane smiled at him as he finally moved his arms off of her and gave him a kiss on the cheek once more. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Loki watched her walk out of the pasture through the gate as his skin and eyes returned to normal. When she was halfway to the side door, she turned around and smiled at him. Loki gave her a nod with his own smile as he allowed one of the winged horses to sniff his right leg.

Just when Jane walked in the door, Loki vanished back to the castle grounds.

Now it was time to speak with his father: The AllFather, and King, Odin.

...ooo...

"You kissed her in front of everyone and didn't have the decency to wait to ask for her hand?" Odin paced on the throne as Loki just looked at him with a "yeah, so?" expression. "Loki, you are expected to behave as-"

"-royalty, be respectful, and, overall, have control," finished Loki with a little grin that caused Frigga, who was standing nearby, shake her head with her own small smile.

"And yet you kissed her in front of everyone," replied Odin in an angry tone. "Why do you go against what I have taught you?"

"At least I didn't take her outside or give, what the humans will say, a show of her-"

"Enough!" Odin's voice echoed loudly in the throne room and Loki's grin vanished.

"Father, she has seen my true heritage," he explained, noticing how Odin changed his expression from anger to surprise. "Despite that not all of the women here are not to my tastes, she is."

"So she accepts you fully?"

Loki had to stop a grin. "Yes."

"Dear," started Frigga. "If you saw what I saw during that night then you would see why he wishes to marry her."

Odin thought about it, nodding slightly and glanced back down at Loki. "Very well. You will-"

"Call upon her tomorrow morning," finished Loki once again. "All taken care of, father." Now he had a full on smirk as his eyes gleamed with laughter. It didn't falter when Odin continued to stare at him with a bit of annoyance. Turning on his heel, he walked to the door of the throne room and headed to his room.

Frigga walked up the steps with a smile.

"Frigga, what...why does he..." He let out an exhausted sigh.

"You made it hard on yourself, once again darling," explained Frigga as she took his hands. "He's always been like this, you know that." She guided him back to the throne slowly.

"Ever since he discovered his magic, he changed. Causing pranks upon everyone, mischief abound."

Frigga smiled as they sat down in the grand, tall and golden thrones. "He has also helped out Thor and the others."

Odin nodded with a small smile. "Yes, that is true."

"And now, he's in love."

"Yes... Yes he is." In truth, Odin was happy for Loki since he had been worried that Loki would go on a different path filled with darkness and hate. The same path that had destroyed others in the past.

...ooo...

"Are you ready yet, Jane," her mother called out from downstairs.

"Yes, mother." Jane stood up from the chair that she had sat in for a while as the servants helped her. She slipped on her boots and exited her room, coming down the steps in a little rush.

"Goodness," said her mother as she took in sight of her daughter's hair. "Why is your-"

"Mother."

"Jane, we have royalty coming in, you must be-"

"I prefer my hair down, just like all the other times. You had no problem with it."

"She is right, love," piped up Jane's father dressed in a dark indigo robe with golden trim and designs that had long sleeves.

"Ohhh..., very well then." Her mother ushered them inside the room that they spent in their free time. As they all sat down, her mother spoke out her wonders of what will happen and why they would be coming. She was so busy that she didn't notice Jane's smile.

The maids came in to serve their morning snack, setting it up on the large table in front of them before leaving afterward with a bow.

It didn't take long until the expected guest arrived and Jane found her parent's faces priceless that she couldn't hide her amusement when she greeted Loki. "How nice to see you again, your lordship," she said after her parents greeted with, giving him a bow and a large smile.

Loki gave a bow back with his own smile that seemed like a smirk. "Pleasure to see you again, Jane." His attention went to her father as he stood up at full height, towering just a few inches higher than the God. "I wish to talk to you in private, if I may?"

Her father was dumbfounded and stuttered. "O-Of c- ahem. Of course you may, your lordship. This way please." He led Loki into his grand study and used his wind powers to shut the door. "I hope your family is doing well, milord?" He walked behind his desk to stand behind his chair as Loki walked further in.

Loki could tell Jane's father was nervous and had to stop his chuckle. "Yes, they are, thank you." He smiled to allow his love's father to relax a little. "I'll come to the point: I came here to ask for your daughter's hand."

The poor father was so shocked that he started coughing since he forgot how to breathe. "You...wish to...her hand?"

Loki nodded with a wider smile. "That's right. Remember to breathe this time since I would hate to tell your family that you died of shock."

"Milord," laughed Jane's father as he came around the desk to shake his hand. "Of course you may! Anything to make my daughter happy to be with the one she loves." He led Loki out and back to the family and announced the news.

Jane's mother was so proud and gave Loki a hug. When Jane got up, she hugged him and gave him a tender kiss before pulling away so that they wouldn't get carried away.

They married two weeks later as husband and wife and while the tradition of being married, they did not become King and Queen. Loki revealed to Jane later that he had given up the throne for her despite his first thought of marrying someone to become King.

In the end, he didn't wish to be king and had found out that when you fall in love with someone, you wished to be with them, share your life with them, and be there for them no matter who and what they were.


End file.
